


Probably not the best sedative

by awkward-halfhug (TheLynzinator)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLynzinator/pseuds/awkward-halfhug
Summary: Insomnia leads the Doctor to daydreaming.He should probably stick to counting sheep.
Relationships: The Doctor/Companion





	Probably not the best sedative

As the TARDIS hums and he cannot get to sleep,  
the Doctor closes his eyes and hopes thinking about something nice will lull him to unconsciousness.  
He's wrong, of course. But he's always got some excuse to think about his companion. Because she's the nicest thing he's ever met-- and he's met a lot of things.

Her laugh is nice. She's got around 15 different laughs and he's always surprised when she invents a new one. But whether it's a light giggle or a hearty guffaw or some sort of animal noise he cant identify, it makes him laugh along with her.

Her smile is nice. It's always so earnest and hopeful. The kind of hopeful the Doctor searches galaxies to find, and when he does, he makes sure to grab on tight and never let go.

Her heart is nice. The Doctor is pretty sure if he could run a scanner over her heart it would, in fact, read 100% nice. Actually, it would read 100% kind. Her explanation of the difference still rang in his ears. "Being nice is a natural automatic kind of thing. Kindness you do on purpose." And if that didn't just sum her up.

Her words are nice. Usually. Sometimes, the Doctor had to admit, he pushed her buttons a little too hard. Which sounds awful since, as he's established she's the nicest person in the universe. But it was just too hard to resist at times. Winding her up just tight enough that she won't break, because when she unraveled it was a sight to see. He loved hearing her honey-tipped tongue tinged with just a bit of poison. Her clever mind set to work on painting him a colorful picture of exactly why he was wrong, or insensitive, or mean. 

Nice didn't seem a strong enough word to describe her eyes. They were warm, so warm. Warm enough to chase away the lonely on even his worst nights. You look into them and somehow feel understood and comforted and reassured all at once. Even though you're over a thousand years old and she's in her mid twenties. Her eyes hold such empathy and wisdom and emotional depth, sometimes it takes him aback and he has to look somewhere else in case she actually can read his mind.  
And then they twinkle when she smiles, laughing because he's blushing.

And when she was angry. Well.  
It was supposed to send a chill up his spine when her pretty eyes turned icy enough to freeze him in place. He was supposed to feel regret, or fear, or remorse. But all he could ever feel was excitement. A little twitch in his fingers, a buzz on his skin, and an increased heartrate--but never regret. So if he earned himself the title 'insufferable' more often than not these days, the Doctor would inform anyone that asked, it was her fault, not his.

Her lips are--

Ths Doctor decides at this point that thinking about his companion is actually probably not the best sedative he could've tried. And also that sleep is pretty overrated in the grand scheme of things. And actually, right now is as good a time as any to impart that special time lord wisdom unto her.

And so he sets off to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> They're gonna go make midnight breakfast food. 🥓🥞🥛


End file.
